Silicon-based integrated circuits (ICs) are used in diverse areas of solid-state electronics. One such area is power electronics. In an effort to improve the system-level efficiency of power electronic systems, research efforts are being made to find other kinds of semiconductor materials that can replace silicon as a power-electronic semiconductor.